Explusion
Chapter 1: Expelled for the tenth time. Minus has been expelled from his high school for poor grades, fighting and using his powers on his classmates. Plus and Minus came home, Plus gave Reicheru her report card. Reicheru wasn't very happy to recieve that phone call. "Minus, come down, now!" Reicheru said. Minus came down in his human forme. Reicheru recieved a letter that read Dear the trainer of Minus Relámpago I am sorry to tell that Minus has been expelled from school for fighting with his teachers. He was also using his electricity on vulnerable Pokemon and swearing and insulting in Spanish, he was saying: Hijo de puta (Motherf***er) Mierda (F***) Puta (W****) Bastardo (B*****d) Maricón (F***t) Cucaracha (Cockroach) Chupa mi polla! (Suck my d***!) Vieja perra (Old b****) Reicheru also got a note saying about Minus' grades He has poor grades in the following subjects: Maths History Science Pokemon Studies English He had been given five chances to improve his grades His behavior has been unpleasent, rude, and a difficulty to work around. She also got a letter attached about the things he had done. He threatened to kill a Wigglytuff classmate He was insulting people in Spanish He urinated on a teacher's car He used weaker Pokémon as target practice to do his lightning attacks He played episodes of South Park during class He also refused to do his work and annoyed the teacher He was also singing the song "Me So Horny' by '2Live Crew" in class He also brought in pinup girl calenders "Minus, you had one job, pay attention, and pass your classes." She said. "I hate school." Minus said. A teacher visited the house. Plus opened the door and revealed the headmistress and Minus's long-suffering teacher. "Come-Come on in." She said. The headmistress was an elderly woman wearing a business suit and glasses while the teacher was an overweight woman. Minus came down stairs. "What do you want vieja perra motherf****er?" Minus yelled. "Miss Reicheru, this exactly what I'm talking about, the teacher that I am with has refused to teach him." She said. She played a video of Minus and the teacher, who was an overweight woman cowering in fear. It showed him beating up a Charmeleon who was bullying Plus "Esa era mi hermana gemela! ¡Mierda! (That was my twin sister! You f***ing shit!)" He yelled in the video. He then punched him in the nose. "Minus, you're grounded for a week." Reicheru said to him. "Charmeleon had it coming." Minus pouted. The teacher and her colleauge, who was the teacher in the video. "Wait, there is one thing you should know." Minus said. The women turned to look at him. "Me cago en tu puta de madre y me cago en tu puta de madre (I s*** on your w**** of a mother and I s*** on your w**** of a mother), Now get the f*** out of my f***ing house!" Minus yelled. Minus even cussed in Spanish, it made his teacher terrified of the small electric mouse during one of his Spanish profanity-ridden tantrums. Chapter 2: Conker. Minus and Plus were in their shared room, Plus was playing with a Pucca and Garu plush toy while Minus was seen doing yoga shirtless. Conker entered. "What do you want you useless piece of s***?" Minus said. "Heard you got expelled." Conker said. "That's right, what do you want you hijo de puta (motherf***er)!" Minus yelled. "Your girlfriend's here to see you." Conker said. A female Emolga entered the room, she blushed at her boyfriend's slender figure. Tashi was a female Emolga, she was in human forme, like her boyfriend, she was at least 15. "So, how are you Minus?" Tashi asked him. "Got expelled, the teachers are idiotas and hijos de puta." He said. Meanwhile, in the Disgusting headquarters, there are seven staff members if you include the boss, which consist of Dick, Brent, Jerrod, John, Jim, Clint, and Jeffrey from Arkansas who is looking at a camera with what is going on with Minus. Everyone else is from Mississippi. There were others that worked in the headquarters, but they don't work there anymore. Dick and Clint were lunatics with them, Brent, Jerrod, and John were also mean to them. Brent and Clint almost have no hair. Jeffrey enters the office. "Her Minun got expelled from school, It makes me wonder how he has a detailed knowledge on rifles and history." Jeffrey said. "He is a 15 year old kid, what the h*** is the matter with him?" Dick said. "15 years too late!" Jerrod said while smiling. "That's right, 15 years too late." Jim laughtalked. "I can't wait to mess with his ears!" John said. "Minun is a pathetic Pokémon that evolves into nothing. GhostBlast would easily do it. Its purpose is to handle Reicheru's Pokémon, right?" Dick said. "Maybe I'll use Ottestroy so Minun can't initiate a STAB move!" John said. "Wait a minute, don't you already have a Ground Pokémon?" Clint said. "No, he evolved. He is Rock/Dark. GhostBlast used to be Rock/Ground until it evolved a second time." John said. "Minus is stronger than he looks, especially if he has his twin sister with him, they once managed to take down a Wailord." Clint said to Dick. "Ah, I guess that's because it's super effective!" Dick said. "Wailord is easy. Ottestroy is f***ing impossible. I wouldn't be surprised if these two used STAB on Wailord." "It has more base HP than almost all Pokémon." Clint said. "Earthquake attacks both Pokémon at the same time!" John said. "That means, if they both are around, f***ing f***ed!" Jeffrey said. "F***ing f***ed." Jim said. "F***ing f***ed!" Dick is smiling. "You do realise that Reicheru hardly uses them for battle, It's mostly Hinomaru, Flames, Tetsuo, Rukoshi, Kyo and Youko." Jim said. "I know." Dick said. "Cheater!" Brent said. "Since when are you allowed to use more than six Pokémon?" Jerrod said. "One of Reicheru's Pokémon is an unevolved jacka**." "Some of her Pokémon were even killed, I wish I could eat them for dinner!" Dick said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics